


彼岸花之中

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	彼岸花之中

王一博拉开一点距离，粉红色的双眼看着肖战。他知道自己现在的表情一定很丑，可能眉心皱的很难看，可能鼻头很红，可能咬着嘴唇的角度很可笑，可能倾巢而出的泪水很烫。

滚烫的打在肖战的脸上。

“战哥……肖战…..”

肖战的嘴唇又笑了，一手撑在他头侧的王一博看不到那双眼，只看见肖战那个该死的完美笑容有些生气，眼泪掉得更凶。

“肖战！”

他感觉躺在床上的人肩膀有些颤抖。去年的夏天拍戏时他们也曾经贴着这么近，肖战趴在他身上、肖战在他背上、肖战在他怀里。他们能感受对方的每一个呼吸。  
王一博犹豫着伸手把肖战的手移开，看见浓黑的剑眉挤着眉心，下面一片汪红的美丽双眼──酸红的鼻头、紧咬的最后一丝自尊－－王一博真切体会心如刀割四字。肖战帅气又美丽的脸挂着一片悲伤的美，那双眼直直瞧着他，一时之间真的就是离别前一刻的魏无羡。

“战哥、”

王一博皱着眉心，却笑了，一滴泪直落在肖战的颧骨上，肖战跟着一眨眼，那株泪顺着自己脸颊流下。

“可以、再喜欢我一下吗？”

肖战眉头一松，看着上面又哭又笑的孩子。哭成一片通红的王一博居然让他如此震惊，没有幻想过王一博会有这样的表情。茶色的常常浏海垂着，双眼因为泪水闪着光，不知是泪水还鼻水的透明珠子挂在他鼻头，可能随时滴落。肖战想到这里，松嘴笑了。王一博特色的饱满嘴唇又湿润又好看，刚刚，他是被这双唇吻了吗？

他从来没有幻想过那个小朋友会压在他身上，满满的澎湃情感垄罩着自己。

“再看我一下，再喜欢我一下、”

王一博的眼泪又掉下来砸在他脸上，肖战开始觉得他的哭脸有点丑有点好笑。但是他却不知道上面的人看见自己皱着眉头的红眼、颤抖的嘴唇只觉得美。

“我想要、喜欢你、我想再看着你。我、我知道自己很幼稚、但是我真的…好像……喜欢你…..”

肖战抖抖鼻翼气笑，眼睛一眨跟着掉出水来。

好像？

果然王一博没有察觉。

果然王一博是个小朋友。

从那个夏天开始肖战就感觉一直喜欢跟他对怼的王一博对自己感情很特别，那样炙热的友谊，剧组里每个人都看得清清楚楚。

单纯说是年纪小的朋友对哥哥的依赖也不过份。但是他们是演员，当一个人要住进另一个人的身体里，把那些情绪演出来并不是一件轻而易举的事情。所以假戏真做就是一个演员不能犯的错误。特别是他们这些不是同性恋者却要因为工作而短暂爱上同性的演员。

杀青时的肖战很认真地整理着自己，他当时很努力把许多情感留在那片山头。但是他留下了陈情，只为给自己留个念想。

他没跟王一博讨论过感情这个问题，他觉得自己应该敬业应该自己处理。更何况一直和自己打打闹闹的王小朋友可能并没有想这么多。

“可以再等等吗…..”

杀青后两人回到正常的世界，过去贴在一起的呼吸成了友谊的见证。他们依旧互相联络，难得的见面只有庆生、录歌和几次简短吃饭。他进了新剧组努力转换自己，忘记那种莫名的情感。但是又没多久《陈情令》开播后大量的回忆影片如排山倒海而来。

瞧着王一博的认真，肖战松了眉头却感到无力。

“等什么？一博、你等什么呢？都结束了。”

王一博一脸愠火。

“为什么结束了？我们不是朋友吗？”

“是啊！我们是朋友！”

“那──”

“所以你ㄚ的做什么亲我？我们是朋友，请你从我身上离开！”

王一博一咬牙，双手扣住肖战的手，然后使劲堵住他的嘴，狠狠的用舌头去探入肖战的嘴唇间，品尝着口中一片湿润的柔软原来是这个味道，原来自己不停称赞的颧骨鼻翼摩擦在自己脸颊上是这种感觉，确实高挺有力的磨蹭让王一博感受前所未有的激情。

“嗯哼、”

两人眉头深锁、牙齿微微碰嗑。

“哈、”

他们找到了机会喘气，然后又马上攻占对方。他们互相捧着对方的脸，除了亲吻还感受到对方下颚抽动想哭的肌肉。到底是什么样的悲伤激情让他们又想哭又想亲吻对方？

“战哥、”

肖战挤着眉心。

“战哥、唔！”

肖战居然忍不住咬了王一博的嘴唇。王一博吃痛松开嘴，看见那一双大眼里透露着倔强后、他又压住肖战的后脑深深吻住他。这时都闹到出汗的俩人被肖战身上的香皂味和王一博还没洗去的香水味左右思考。

王一博顺道趁势跨坐到了肖战身上，两腿左右把身下的臀腰紧紧夹住，离开那湿的乱七八糟的嘴唇，但是额头靠着肖战闭着的双眼，感受不停喘息的嘴唇一开一合。这样一个画面，以前称赞过的战哥好帅、好甜、美丽都在脑海里挤成了一团，王一博脑中只滑过一个词汇，骚气。

“战哥、”

肖战睁眼，这一刻的王一博已经坐在自己小腹上非常男性贺尔蒙爆棚地托举掉自己的上衣，赤裸裸的王一博那一片白白晰胸肌和结实块状小腹就炸入自己眼里。

“哇！”

肖战刷红了脸赶紧撇过去。不是说自己想装什么矜持的小女孩，而且王一博的裸身他当然有看过，那个夏天大家在一起玩耍时有时也很坦然相见──但是此刻是个男人压着自己脱衣服啊。

他虽然可能喜欢王一博，但是那份又浓又模糊的感情从来不是什么单纯的性欲。他可从也没把王一博拿来当作意淫的对象过──或许可能在睡梦中有见过而已。那种在梦里缭绕的思念和欲望，总是在醒来的一刻理会自己居然梦到了什么不应该梦到的，只留叹息和惆怅而已。

“哥……”

王一博趁势看到肖战那一片优美线条的脖颈子，低头下去慢慢吻着他的耳根、斜筋。这时的王一博觉得都已做到这么份上，他必须开始好好表现。他故意吻得很轻、很色。果然感到身下的肖战抖了一下。

“嗯、”

肖战很自然地因为骚痒、酥麻而感到身上窜过的快感。他睁开眼见上面的王一博低头盯着自己，茶色微长发下垂、嘴唇因为被自己咬破了整体有些充血发红，然而最让肖战受不了的是王一博背光但是发亮的双眼里充满满满的占有欲和胜负欲。  
这个瞬间那该死的胜负欲。

肖战直勾勾地瞅着王一博的眼底，就像每次他们对视一样，没个几秒，他们俩都露牙笑了。肖战微微一挣抽开刚才一直被抓着的双手，马上解着自己的白衬衫。他专注在自己手上解扣子的动作不慢，但是也没错过王一博吞口水的模样──肖战正心中一个得意，没想到王一博一身手干脆左右把他衬衫扣子给撕绷了。

“王一博！Gucci欸！”

肖战傻了。

“喔、对不起、下次赔给你。”

王一博一脸都不抱歉的样子，三两下在自己大长腿的跨间把肖战翻个身，大掌一把衬衫从他背后扒下来丢在一边又把肖战翻回来。肖战被他翻了两下都傻了，比起生气他先笑出来。

“你ㄚ的……王一博你把我当什么啊！”

“欸？什么？”

上面的王一博又左右把他的手扣住，由高而下盯着肖战，眼神炯炯有光。  
躺在那的肖战是精瘦的美，皮肤是健康的浅麦色。

“卧曹…战哥……你好美……”

肖战全身刷的一种感觉燥热起来，特别是上面弟弟看着他一脸淫欲表情。还有我靠那个在他小腹上越变越大的东西──羞耻感刷刷来袭后自己也跟着勃起了。

“……哥、你顶到我了。”

肖战一脸滚烫，看王一博边说边咽口水，跟着脖子都红了。大眼一蹬

“不行啊！你自己很软吗？”

“我……”

王一博傻傻地伸手开始摸着肖战的脖子、锁骨、胸肌，一路滑到结实的小腹上。他趴下身，自己腿跨里的东西微微变了一个角度，更直接的顶在肖战肚子上。两人都感觉到那个奇异的接触，各自低音哼叽了一声。然后王一博吻住肖战的左边耳垂。

“我感觉超硬的。”

肖战感觉有点晕眩，妈的，感觉自己刚刚很不争气的湿了一点裤头。天啊！这个97年的小朋友在说些什么！但是肖战的身体很老实的因为王一博的话全身滚烫，自己的东西真的也绷大了，顶着裤头发疼。他一边享受王一博舔弄自己耳垂的激情，脑中闪过一些奇奇怪怪的画面。肖战浓眉下的眼窝里因为兴奋又红又疼，王一博的头发在脸上扫荡，那对平时自己没少看得饱满嘴唇正来来回回在自己脸上温柔接触。  
“战哥……战……”

随着绵绵密密的吻中，肖战听到王一博的低音炮如说梦话一般喊着自己的名子，一个字一个字都在肖战脑壳里敲打的理智。

满身酥麻乱窜，肖战只觉得很热、王一博的嘴唇很烫，那每一个柔软又湿润的亲吻落下时他都会回想起至今他俩对视的每个时刻－－自己是不是都有幻想过和王一博亲嘴是什么感觉－－那个男孩这么好看、长的又帅又性感、爱计较又喜欢跟自己耍小脾气──王一博和人接吻时是不是特别暴躁，特别带劲。

“战哥……你好色……”

王一博咬了他的耳垂，肖战身体一个微微扭动。

“嗯──说啥呢──”

“唔、你那里一直在抖……我都感觉到了……我每亲你一下，你都在顶我……”

肖战觉得自己不能再更烫、更羞耻了。但是王一博的话却是一点都没错，自己真的是越来越硬了──一股原始的性欲让他想要摩擦自己的下面。尽管羞耻成这样，肖战还是满眼眶水气的看向王一博，非常挑衅地抬起下颚。

“你的错。”

那男孩在他上面看着他，眼里快喷出火来的样子。

“我可以脱你裤子吗？”

王一博才不是个懂得询问的人，他说话的同时已经在扯肖战的皮带和拉链，三两下的肖战的长裤，连同他自己的都已经落到地上。这时他俩人各自除了一条灰色、一条墨绿色的四角裤外什么都不剩了。

肖战躺在床上后肘撑起上半身 ，看着站在床边的王一博──凌乱的茶色长刘海半遮蔽满脸性感的模样，眼神直勾勾的，舌头伸出来舔了舔那双红肿的嘴唇。他宽又结实的肩头、白皙的胸腹和该死的八块腹肌──运动选手的肌肉长腿和墨绿色四角裤中间那一包另人乍舌的垄起物──看到那个尺寸，肖战觉得自己脑子有点当机了。

王一博爬上床，长腿一跨紧紧贴着肖战身上躺下，两人腿中的隆起物轻轻的一个挤压只剩低吼连连。

“啊──王一博、你──”

肖战的声音被王一博吃掉，那男孩夹着他脸侧头吻住他，满满的王一博的味道让肖战无法思考──还有因为此时王一博的腰在轻轻摆动，用他自己推挤两人腿间一片，滚烫的两个欲望紧紧相贴，如同一阵剑与剑的比试，生理上的摩擦让肖战快发疯了。

他们面对面地拥抱着、交缠着。除了没完没了的接吻和舌头交缠，还有两人把自己下身的欲望不停向对方顶去。

“哈……”

“哥……”

翻来覆去，王一博突然起身，顺道把肖战拉起。  
那片温柔的白色花海在肖战的眼角扫过。

“欸？”

两三步就进了浴室，王一博一个反手把淋浴间的热水打开，蒸气像魔术般包裹两人。那个男孩又把肖战压在淋浴间墙上，尽管肖战还高出几公分，但是身上的肌肉和力道却完全无招架之力。

温暖的水从两人头上流泄而下，并在王一博的吻中穿插使肖战快要不能呼吸。他们的双手互相在对方身上滑动，摸着一丝一丝的结实肌肉其实两人心中都有些异样的感觉，毕竟过去抱着女人都是一片柔软滑嫩，而此刻对方身上的阳刚力让自己的欲望更加蓬湃。这时两人的底裤都已湿透，紧紧挨着十分难受。

“哥……我帮你脱了吧……”

肖战侧脸感受王一博咬着自己的脖子，然后那双大手从他后背滑落到自己的股缝之中──

“啊、等一下……”

肖战的反应是往前一顶。

“嗯！”

肖战这一顶把王一博扑到了玻璃门另一端狠狠一撞，把男孩的暴躁欲望都给撞了出来。王一博瞪着他，眼中真的除了欲火什么都不剩，抓了肖战发丝对准他嘴继续翻腾着里面的舌头，亲吻混着热水，啧啧生响。同时间他的大手已经开始脱着两人最后一道防线。

“王一博、你小子──”

肖战实在拗不过他，感觉那最后一丝羞耻随着湿布滑落。两人终于赤裸裸拥抱在一起，但是他俩滚烫的拥抱着，感觉自己百分之百与对方贴在一起──却是谁也不再动作。感觉这一刻不是真实的。

“嗯、”

“唔。”

别说是谁的那里先动的，可能是同时。

他们额头相抵，睁眼就是对方眼里的自己。那些熟悉的眉、眼、好像又如此陌生。  
王一博抓了毛巾胡乱搭着他的头发、身体，然后把肖战拉回房里一把推倒在床上，自己也跪到床边。

灯光之下，两人可真是赤裸裸看透对方的一切。还有对方那个高耸的欲望。

他们都全身通红、胸膛剧烈起伏、互相打量的对方的每一寸肌肤。肖战首先认输在王一博炙热的眼光之下，还有那个不得了的尺寸──他反身想要抓床头的枕头遮掩，但没想到自己光裸的后背和臀部却是另外一种致命的吸引力。  
枕头还没构着，他的双臂就被压制住了。

“战哥……”

那个低音炮十分沙哑。

“哥你别闹了──你再这样撩拨我我怕等等我把你弄痛了……”  
那声音已经欺到自己耳后，王一博滚烫的身体贴了上来，还有那家伙结实顶着自己。肖战低头，微微抖了一下。

“你要……上我？”

肖战赶紧翻身把自己屁股藏好。

“我、我不知道……”

看王一博那样结结巴巴，和两人刚认识时一样，总是心中满满os却不会表达的模样。肖战红着脸，抬头望向他，用一种半乞求的表情。

“那我帮你弄吧……”

看肖战可怜巴巴的模样，王一博知道这聪明哥哥在想办法开脱。

“你怂了。”

“怂怂怂什么、”

“我要进去。”

王一博的双眼坚毅、肯定，震慑住肖战。

“你、你居然……”用这么man的脸说出这种话。

“战哥，我喜欢你，我现在很想要你。”

肖战眨了眨眼、王一博舔了舔嘴唇。肖战忍了一下，问

“你做过？”

“没。但我看过…小说？”

“你看小说？”

“帮蓝忘机做功课。”

“不是吧、蓝忘机又用不到！”

王一博的大手包覆上肖战腿间，盯着他哥脸上的表情视线从未移动，就是满意地看着肖战闭眼低呼一声。然后等到肖战睁眼看他时，王一博胆大了，开始握住摩擦。

“啊、等等──王──”

肖战一手又被箝住，另一手有气无力地推着王一博肩头，但是表情却是十分享受。欲拒还迎，王一博想到就这四个字，他手上动作很轻揉、也十分会找敏感点，然后就在那圈冠上肖战反应特大。

“啊、天啊、你这小朋友──啊！”

王一博欺上压上去，大腿抵在肖战的腿下，等于把肖战两腿撞开，而自己就在他两腿间。

一身结实肌肉紧紧贴着这个大他六岁的男人，然后亲着肖战的下颚、嘴角的痣。

“我不是小朋友。”

“嗯──明明就是、”

王一博狠狠吻住他，然后手上开始熟练的套弄着。

“我现在就是要……想要你…的男人。”

肖战咬住死红色的嘴唇瞪着他，王一博眼睛一瞟，低头吻住那颗唇下痣。

“真的，我会努力让你舒服的……”

天啊，肖战最受不了王一博那个撒娇的狗崽崽脸。而且那个男孩居然开始移动臀部，自己的那一处又是一波一波的快感来袭。

“战哥、”

王一博咬着他的耳朵，指节分明的大手套着自己。肖战侧脸一边被吻着，一边羞耻看着自己双腿被王一博撑开，腿间的敏感处被白皙的大手完全控制。

“嗯……”

当他咬着唇呻吟，王一博的那里又推近自己臀肉一分。

“战哥……舒服吗？”

肖战一个颤栗，不甘示弱地伸手扭住王一博的脸，凑上去一边吻着他一边哼声。

“哼──嗯！”

肖战把他拉到自己身上，然后也伸手握住王一博炙热的欲望。

“哼、”

满意地看见狗崽崽舒服的模样，肖战笑了。他让王一博贴着自己，两人的那一处也不再有距离地绑在一起摩擦，用那一处敏感的肌肤感受对方的炙热、湿滑、硬度──全身都是异样的激情和刺激，每一个动作都打着一股电流顺着背脊椎往脑门冲。 

“哥……”

王一博的脸紧贴着自己，肖战的眼睫毛好像跟他交缠在一起，那双瞳仁就好像是自己的一样。

“我喜欢你。”

眉心一皱，肖战觉得自己的泪水又要掉出来了。然后那双大手一次套了两个，不分你我。一个抖动，肖战绷紧了身体，张嘴喘息。王一博把那双眼紧闭的美丽高潮模样狠狠记在脑海里，然后咬紧嘴，将自己的热流解放在那个麦色的小腹上。

**

一整日劳累的工作、演唱会、还喝酒玩耍──加上这一趟激烈运动，两人几乎解放一次欲望后就已累得快要睡着。

“我还可以继续的……”

肖战推着身上的男孩，咬着嘴唇低声说

“我累了……下次再说……”

那四个字让王一博差一点当场又把肖战扑倒。肖战努力忍受着王一博继续在他脸上脖子边又亲又咬，尽管自己被吻得很舒服但他坚决不能坑声，不然王一博今夜不会放过他的。

清理后，肖战很羞耻的穿了弟弟的备用内裤。

双双躺在床上，不知道什么时候开始，他们俩的手已紧紧相扣。他们自己心里清楚，为什么明明是第一次这样牵手，却又一点都不陌生。

“你知道这个叫做彼岸花吗？”

“这个白色的吗？”

他俩间靠着间，靠在床板上看见满屋子的白色花海。

“嗯。白色彼岸花的花语是无尽的思念。红色彼岸花的花语是无尽的爱情。但是他们都有一个共通的花语：悲伤的回忆。”

王一博眉头一皱。

“不喜欢。”

肖战转头看他，王一博也看他，然后肖战的眼睛笑了。

“我到觉得挺美的。”

王一博靠过去压住他，亲吻眼角的泪水。没想到肖战哈哈一笑。

“老王你太肉麻了。”

他第一千次看着他的眼睛，笑着说。

“肖老师喜欢就好。”

撒娇的狗崽崽靠在自己肩头，那大手圈着自己较小的手掌，肖战盯着发呆了好一会。

“今后……怎么办？”

肖战鼓起勇气问出口。


End file.
